


Betrayal In The Warm Winter

by hinnuh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: [WARNING: GIRL PENIS]During the Halloween months Mercy was dabbling in dark magic. She had accidentally put a curse on Pharah, her lover and life partner. The curse gave Pharah a very large amount of false memories that caused her to hate Mercy with a burning passion and she decided to do something about it.





	Betrayal In The Warm Winter

“Really?” asked Pharah, her armor-clad fingers wrapping around Mercy’s throat. “Now you want to help? After all this?” Pharah grunts, tightening her grip before letting her comrade go. The blonde woman pants and drops to her knees, the snow beneath them crunching as Mercy’s armored legs sunk into the cold. “Fareeha I…” Mercy’s words were cut off as Pharah stomped her black armored boot into the snow. “NO. I don’t know you. Not anymore.” Mercy trembled at her friend’s words, not sure where things got out of control. 

Pharah sighed and raised an arm, engaging her concussive blast and squinting her eyes as she locks her gaze with her old partner in arms. “It didn’t have to be like this.” Said Pharah, shooting the ground beneath Mercy, blasting the snow asunder and revealing the ground beneath her as well as knocking out Angela completely, her unconscious body lying a few feet away from where she was a few moments ago. As the snow and smoke cleared Fareeha sighed and walked over to pick up the limp body lying in the snow. “Sorry.”

It was quite a while before Mercy came to. She opens her eyes slowly at first and then gasps loudly, realizing she was alone in a large empty room. She attempted to run away but was soon shut down, absolutely consumed by fear. “Wh-What?” before she could come up with any ideas as to how or why a door slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Angela squeaked and ducked, thinking she was being shot at or something. She lifted her head a bit and peeked, noticing it was not a gunshot, but her ex-comrade Pharah. 

“You’re awake. That’s… Good.” Pharah now in a more casual attire saunters over to her blonde-haired prisoner. She runs her tongue along her lips and shoves her hands into her pockets before slowly making a circle around her chained-up partner. “The only way to get answers is interrogation. You should know this better than anyone.” Pharah’s words shock Mercy and she shakes her head around like crazy, losing her mind over this situation. “THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE PERMANENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Screamed Mercy, her chest heaving as she panted heavily, exhausted from flailing around so violently. She winces as she relaxes, the chains and cuffs digging into her wrists and skin, leaving marks and causing her to bleed a bit.

Pharah speedily walks in front of her friend and grabs her face, turning her to look straight at her captor. “Your speak of dark magic and mistakes are getting old, Witch.” The dark-haired girl jerks the girl’s head to the side and turns away, taking a few steps before stopping. She digs her feet into the floor a bit and sighs again, turning her head. “You know. I know a few things about you that others do not. Obviously another side effect of your dark magic.” Mercy is caught off-guard and doesn’t respond to Fareeha’s advances. The blonde-haired girl flails around a bit as her partner looks away once more. Fareeha, turning back towards Mercy nearly at a full sprint grabs onto her shoulders and gets her face a few inches away from hers. “What would torture an… Angel? And pleasure a Witch?”

Mercy reeled her head back a bit and looked away. Pharah, however, began to smirk and slowly dropped down to her knees, her strong hands slowly falling with her, running down the constrained Angel, feeling her plush breasts and brush up against her crotch, feeling the lump hidden beneath her skirt. Angela lets out a soft moan and closes her eyes. “No…” she said, breathing heavily and wishing she could simply reappear somewhere safe. No cigar. Pharah wetted her lips and lifted the Pale girl’s skirt, her tight boy shorts not hiding much of what was being concealed beneath them. “I wonder. What does betrayal taste like?” 

Mercy tried to step away, but the chains were too short for her to really make any progress in terms of distance. Fareeha runs her fingers delicately along the shape of the bulge within Mercy’s panties and giggles cutely as she notices it visibly getting larger. Thicker. Longer. 

Pharah slid her hand into the girl’s panties from the side, gasping softly as her fingers ran along the hard extrusion that is connected to her beautiful prisoner. Angela tightly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to make this all go away, but her body was begging for more. Pharah pulled her friend’s panties to the side and allowed the big fat cock to spring free, causing Fareeha to lean back a bit to avoid getting slapped in the face. 

Pharah sighed happily and hung her tongue out of her mouth before closing her eyes gently and running her tongue softly along the length, tasting every bit of it from the tip down to Angela’s heavy balls. The blondie moaned softly and arched her back a bit, enjoying the feeling of her old friend’s tongue tasting her girly cock. 

Fareeha positioned herself in front of the large dick and parted her lips, taking it into her hot mouth. Her warm lips latching around the thick longness. She bobs her head up and down, tasting Mercy’s delicious cock, happily slurping her tongue along the bottom and sides of it. She moans against it, the vibrations making Angela tremble in pleasure. Pharah moans a bit louder, putting her hips and back into it, enjoying every second. Every taste. Every smell. 

Angela’s knees bent a bit but she was unable to really do anything about it. Pharah pulled off the girl’s cock with a “pop!” and wiped her lips clean of slobber and precum. Pharah stood up and unbuttoned her pants, bending over and slipping them down along with her tight panties, absolutely soaked from how much enjoyment she got from tasting Mercy’s cock.

Angela simply could not stop staring at Pharah’s bare bottom half. Her pussy was glistening in the odd lighting within the room. As the darker skinned girl turned around and bent over, Angela could feel her cock twitch with excitement as the girl’s pussy spread apart a bit, begging to be plugged like the leaky hole it was. 

Pharah teased her prisoner by rubbing her soaked clit and pussy lips, gasping loudly as two fingers were rammed deep inside. She pulled them out slowly, making sure Angela could see the sticky shlick connected to her fingers. The captor spun around and slowly walked over and gave Angela very seductive fuck-me eyes, making the blonde girl whimper. “You want this don’t you? You want to fuck my brains out, don’t you? You want your thick creamy cum deep inside of me.” Pharah’s words made Angela’s eyes widden and her cock twitch excitedly at the simple thought of it happening. Yes. She very much wanted that to happen. She needed it to happen and now. 

Pharah turned away from her partner and bent over, pushing her sloppy cunt against the girl’s big hard cock, applying pressure and feeling it push inside of her. Both of them let out pleasured moans as the paler girl’s thick cock spread open Fareeha’s pussy and was pushed deep inside. Pharah let out a loud gasp, at her limit of what she could take but she was not going to be satisfied unless she had the entire thing inside of her. With an extra hard push downward, Angela’s entire length was sucked up inside of Fareeha’s tight, sloppy fuck hole.

They both let out massive moans. Pharah was struck with pleasure and wouldn’t move. Mercy took it upon herself to buck her hips up and down, slamming her big fat cock deep into Pharah’s cunt. The loud popping noise of the wetness slamming against the base of Mercy’s cock echoed throughout the room. Pharah screamed loudly, loved-filled “Yes!”, “More!”, “Please!” echoed loudly within the massive room. 

Mercy pounded and fucked into her partner as fast as she could, her heavy balls slamming up against her clit as she bucked upwards, making them both feel like exploding with pleasure. Fareeha squeaked loudly and looked back to Angela with big lust-filled eyes. “P-Please. Inside of me… Cum… Inside of me…” 

Angela continued to fuck Fareeha faster and harder, getting extremely close but she simply could not cum. “F-Fareeha I... I…” Pharah looked up at Angela with her mouth gaping and tears of pleasure running down her cheeks. “Please cum inside of me, Mommy…” begged Pharah. The girl’s words causing Angela’s cock to twitch and pulsate deep inside of her the tight cunt, pushing her over the edge. Angela moaned loudly and slammed her cock all the way inside, cumming hard, her thick creamy cum splattering all over Pharah’s insides. The sheer amount was too much for either of them, causing Angela to attempt to pull out as she continued to cum, a load of cum leaking out of Fareeha’s pussy and onto the floor. Mercy looked down at the leaky pussy and whined happily. Mercy’s eyes fluttered closed slowly as her body was consumed with an otherworldly pleasure.

By the time Angela had awaken she found herself naked in her own bed. She covered herself with her big comfortable blanket and sighed, looking out the window, tears nearly rolling down her cheeks. “W-Was it… A dream…?” she asked herself quietly. Just then she heard the sound of a faucet in the bathroom. She sat a bit squinted, considering her options. Fareeha steps out of the shower, a towel wrapped up in her hair, nothing covering the rest of her body. 

Angela widened her gaze and smiled happily. Fareeha crawled into bed and kissed Angela, a loving look in her eyes. Angela panted heavily and kissed her lover, pulling her down into the bed with her and rolled them both up into the blanket. “You had that dream again, didn’t you?” asked Fareeha, causing Angela to blush and look away. “Don’t worry. If I tie you up like that I won’t make you do all the work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift to someone I love very much. Happy birthday, I hope you Enjoy It x]


End file.
